


Knight In Shining Plaid

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Written for week 15 of <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mzSUdIZwuggjXqh2A-AOLWg">@one-shots-supernatural</a> ’s Hellatus Challenge. This week was really hard for me to write anything so I apologize if this sucks. The heat has made me feel like utter crap and when I don’t feel good, I get, cranky I guess is the best word… Anyways, I haven’t written many SamxReaders and figured this prompt would be a good one for him. Hope you enjoy.</p>
<p>Prompt: ‘I’m trying my best to be polite, here.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Shining Plaid

The shot of whiskey burned as it slid down my throat. I slammed the shot glass down on the counter, motioning to the bartender for another. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the cause of my drinking. Sam fucking Winchester. He was talking with a skinny brunette barfly that was hanging onto his every word, her giggles giving me a migraine.

I rolled my eyes and downed the shot the bartender had placed in front of me. If Sam wanted to get lucky, that was his business, no matter how much my heart broke. Two years I’d been dealing with unrequited love. I think Dean suspected my feelings, but shockingly, never said anything. It didn’t matter though. Nothing would ever become of me and Sam. He was way out of my league.

I sighed and decided to call it a night. No point in making myself feel any worse than I already was. As I waited for the bartender to finish with another customer so I could settle my tab, a man stumbled into the seat next to mine, the scent of his aftershave overpowering me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, giving him a once over. He was creepy, a leer on his face as he eyed me up and down. I didn’t like feelings I was getting with him next to me and internally crossed my fingers that the bartender would hurry back over.

“Hey, sweet cheeks. What’s a woman like you doin’ in this place on a night like this?” His voice made me wince uncomfortably. His words were slurred and the stench of alcohol reeked on his breath.

“Just having a drink and minding my own business.” I quipped. I’d hoped that my words and leave-me-alone attitude would be enough to get my message across. Unfortunately, my hopes were dashed when he started talking.

“Now don’t be like that, sugar lips! The name’s Todd, and I can show you one hell of a time!” He placed his hand on my thigh as he spoke, his grip too tight and sending a shiver of nervousness through my veins. As a hunter, I knew I could handle myself if need be, but I’d had a few shots of whiskey and wasn’t in full control of myself.

I grabbed his hand and lifted it off my leg. “Look, pal. _I’m trying my best to be polite, here._ I’m not interested. So please leave me be.” I turned my back to him, hoping he got the hint. He didn’t. A rough hand grabbed my shoulder and I found myself facing Todd, his eyes a stormy grey.

“I don’t like bein’ rejected, peaches. Now, I’ll give ya one last chance.”

I felt real fear hit my stomach before a voice broke through my panic. “Hey, jackass! The lady said she wasn’t interested! Back off!” Sam. His voice almost bellowed through the bar as he stalked up behind me, his voice and presence giving me a sense of safety. 

Todd gave him a menacing glare. “Who the fuck asked you, gigantor? She ain’t yours!”

I didn’t see his eyes narrow but I could tell by the tone of his voice and his gritted teeth that Sam was ready to deck him. “As a matter of fact, she is. So if you would remove yourself from _my girlfriend_ ’s personal space, I’d appreciate it.”

I could see Todd weighing his options before finally heeding Sam’s demand. “Fine.” He growled before eyeing me one last time. “The whore ain’t worth it anyway.”

My eyes grew wide at his statement and before I could reply, the flash of an arm flew in front of me and slammed into Todd’s face. He fell to the floor, knocked out cold. I whipped my head around, seeing Sam flexing his fist as he took a deep breath. He met my shocked stare and shrugged. “No one talks to my girl like that. He should’ve kept his mouth shut.” He threw a couple twenties on the bar and gripped my arm, leading me out the door to Dean’s borrowed Impala.

He gently pushed me against the passenger door, looking me over for any injuries. “You okay there, angel?”

I nodded and gave a soft smile at the use of his nickname for me.

“You sure?” The concern in his voice caused an internal giggle.

“Yeah, Sammy. He didn’t hurt me. Is your hand okay though?” I lifted his hand, spotting a little blood on his knuckles. “You really cold-cocked him, huh?”

I huffed out a laugh as he shrugged, giving me a grin. “Well, he tried to take advantage of my girl and called her a ‘whore’. What was I supposed to do?”

“Your girl, huh?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

His face turned serious, his hazel eyes watching me with such intensity. ‘Only if you want to be. Wanted you to be mine since I first met you. I was just too chicken shit to do anything, Dean’s words. I love you too much to keep hiding behind my cowardice.“

I felt my eyes widen. This had to be a dream. There was no way Sam was professing his love to me. He didn’t like me like that. “I’m sorry. I think I misheard you, Sam. I thought you just said you ‘loved me’. How… what…” I couldn’t finish my sentence.

Sam gave a soft chuckle. “You heard me right. I do love you, angel. If you’re not ready, you don’t have to say it back. Not until you’re sure.”

I took a deep breath and spoke. “I love you too, Sam. I’m not just saying it because you did. I’ve loved you for a long time.”

His smile grew and his hazel eyes alighting in happiness before leaning in and pressing his forehead to mine, his hands grasping my hips as mine wrapped around his neck. We both closed our eyes at the contact, the feelings of love and warmth washing over us. “We’re both pretty stupid, huh? Could’ve said something ages ago.” I felt his warm breath brush over my face and felt the urge to see if his lips were as soft as they always looked.

“Sam?” I whispered. 

His eyes fluttered open and stared longingly into mine. “Yeah?”

“Would you kiss me?”

He didn’t say a word, just smiled and pressed his lips to mine. Yep, this was definitely not a dream. 


End file.
